Private eyes
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: The elusive detective Haruka Tenoh was sent to Japan for a different mission and guess who saunters in the picture. Icicles galore.


DISCLAIMER: The characters are not owned or created by the writer. Borrowed from Naoko Takeuchi and Disney.  
Beautiful...  
  
The warmth given by the leather jacket was comforting as I wrapped it around me. It is so cold that I can almost feel the frost eating me up slowly underneath my mittens. The cold leaves my cheeks cold and numb. I can see the vapor of my breath as I exhale what I have breathed in. The iciness all around me makes my long wavy blonde hair blend in with the snow and the whiteness of my ensemble. I am alone as usual. The headquarters had given me a mission to Russia. It is a god forsaken ice wasteland as far as I can tell. It is funny how I picture myself as the Ice Queen beholding this icy horizon as the confines of my empire. Along with my teal icy eyes I behold the purity of the snow. The wind is howling at me. It is bitter yet still familiar and comforting. It seemed as if the wind is still my element and surrounded by it I feel safe.  
  
The snow mobile is almost at its end. The gas sputters as I imagine how much will remain to keep me going. Fortunately it was enough to bring me back to the clubhouse. Surrounded by its uneasy familiarity, the noisy chatter of skiers from all over. It is funny how humanity would always pave way for entertainment no matter how bitter the circumstance. I entered the bar and ordered scotch whiskey just to warm up my system. Just to make the blood rush in my cheeks. I chuckle silently to myself as I recall how our zoology professor in college rant about precapillary sphincters in our faces, that its dilation or constriction may bring about the redness in the cheeks. Though of German origin, my agent decided to give me multiple identities to suit whatever assignment may arise. Now I am here in Russia to cross its borders to enter Japan. My agent decided to give me the name Tennou Haruka, Haruka being the first name which literally means "distant". I am sort of relieved that they did not choose "sakura" or cherry blossom or momoko which means "peach". The names are just so sexist or feminine I suppose. I was to disguise as a man in order to confuse our enemies. It is just a precautionary procedure.  
The fishing boat brought me to the port of Wakkanai. It is a part of the main mass land of northern Japan. I boarded the train that would lead me to the nearest airport then to Tokyo where I can start my new identity.  
  
It is amazing how I have finished my training at Whoop headquarters. I started to bid my farewell to my mentors..Ms. Kim Possible and Mr. Ron Stoppable. They kissed me goodbye as I boarded the plane that will take me to Japan. I fixed my aqua colored hair in a bun and fashioned myself as a fashion designer. I wore an all black body hugger and a stylish cream- colored cashmere sweater just to be sure that I stay warm throughout my flight from California to Japan. The flight was a long one. My agent Gerry would have sent me off to a Concorde jet but I am just a new spy so I didn't get the VIP treatment. Now the plane is landing to Hawaii for a stopover. I stayed in a five star hotel for the night. I changed to a black two piece bathing suit and over it I wore a loose cotton shirt and a khaki short.I ran to the bar and luckily they were having a luau. Roasted sucklings were dripping over the roasting fire and the smell was so good that I decided to stay for a while and have my fill at the buffet. The buffet was fabulous. They had a weird brown sauce for the pork meat and the pineapple sauce was delicious. They also had banana caramelized and I like it the best. After the grand feast I decided to take a swim at the now chilly waters of the night. They said that it is dangerous to swim at the ocean alone for the waters around monakiki island is infested with box shaped jellyfishes and sharks of several species including Rhincodon the Great White shark featured in "Jaws". I shudder at the thought for a while but I reconsidered my desire to swim and feel the majestic lapping of the waves and decided to go. I walked towards the sandy shore and stripped off my sandals to feel the coarse grains of the cold sand in my feet. I decided to take the plunge. As I hit the waters, I was shocked to feel its warmth. I am with my element and I know that it would keep me safe.  
  
After some time, I decided to go back to the hotel. As I changed my wet clothes to a silk nightgown, it is then that I felt the exhaustion lull my body to sleep.  
  
It is my first day in Tokyo and the weather was sunny. I decided that my first trip be at the barbershop. I instructed the master cutter to cut my hair in a man's style and the outcome is what I have been expecting. It was not unnatural to my face and I make a handsome guy if I say so myself. After paying an exorbitant fee, I made my way to the fashion archives at the heart of the city. Shops like Gucci, Chanel, Calvin Klein and Versace loitered in the place. I decided to have a shopping spree with my humungous agency allowance. The women were enthused to assist a very handsome persona entering their boutiques. The apparels ranged from the most casual and basic to the needed formal tuxedoes and party clothes.  
After my shopping spree, I contacted the car rentals and ordered a yellow BMW convertible to be delivered at the parking lot in the mall I am in. I decided to order black coffee from star bucks to spring me up further. It had been days since I last hit the covers and I am starting to be stretched thin. The chauffer of the car rental company handed me the keys and I drove off to the nearest five star hotel.  
  
I have arrived at Tokyo and the weather was sunny. It is near afternoon and I can see the amazing sunset as I have seen on television. It took me years before I have seen my homeland and I was glad to assume my Japanese name once again, Kaioh Michiru. I have been longing to hear people address me Michiru rather than Lyla. It is sad that I cannot visit my parents because the success of the mission will depend on my obscurity from acquaintances, families and friends. I decided to have a cup of coffee and soup to ease the lead weight in my stomach from the feast last night. I decided to go to Star Bucks for a Hazel Frappuccino. I am wearing a lavender silk shirt and a white mink coat over it. My stiletto heels were beginning to take revenge on my feet so I decided to linger for a while to ease the pain. As I payed my order and surveyed the miniature version of star bucks, I began to ponder in the increasing population in Japan and wondered how fortunate Americans are in terms of space. I was lucky to spot a cozy corner where a couple just left. I began to grab the seat as my own. After a couple of minutes of people watching, I tall handsome blonde guy began to take his order at the counter. I wondered at his dilemma of finding the café cramped. He was so handsome and his suit remarked of his fine taste. I was impressed with the way he carried his outfit considering that he's holding a lot of shopping bags. He seemed my age..about 22 or older. Then he rushed at my table, my mouth hanging wide open as it hit the floor.  
  
" Sumimasen. It seemed as if the café is out of seats, may I take this seat?" he asked with his mellow voice. " Sure." I answered in English. "You speak English?" he asked surprised and relieved at the same time. "Of course. I'm Japanese but I just got home from America." " That's good. I'm Tennou Haruka." He offered his hand for a hand shake. I was surprised at the softness of his hands. So unmanly..  
I watched him like a hawk as he took a sip from his cup. From his gestures I can detect a college degree and good table manners. I watched as he held the cup to his lips..lovely lips..and his hands were tapered..and his facial features were so...beautiful. 


End file.
